


不如就此听候世界归于缄默

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 「一段长旅至死途」（A long way to our graves） [3]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 他们在荒原上。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Series: 「一段长旅至死途」（A long way to our graves） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	不如就此听候世界归于缄默

“我正在想，”艾弗斯说，“其实没有人真的看清了死在底下的那个人是谁。”

直升机刚起飞，废墟与荒原都在离他们远去。尼尔原本看着窗外，闻言而略侧过头。“什么意思？”他问。

“目镜那块全是血。”艾弗斯说，伸手在眼睛前头比划了一下。

“听上去很痛。”尼尔回答他。

他的手头有三分之一算法，被留在废墟边缘的男人拿着剩下的三分之二。尼尔手中什么也没有，反正他也没法将它们留在手中太久。尼尔将头完全转过来了，神情平静，分毫不乱，仿佛即将踏上最后一次时间逆行之旅并迎来死亡的人根本不是他。他扬起眉毛，仿佛能够窥见艾弗斯脑子里正在转动的齿轮。

“你提出了一个有趣的猜想。”尼尔说，“但你要知道，这意味着得有别的什么人能比我更快地打开那把锁。要是有人能做到，这种欺骗现实本身的做法或许还有点戏。”

还得拿到他的包，他的护身符，并把他拦在闸门之外——这部分倒不是没人能做到。身手比尼尔好能够正面打过他的人不在少数，抢下他的东西也不算难。问题只是没什么必要。每个人在加入这场战争时就做好了不得善终的准备，离别随时会发生，这也不是艾弗斯经历的第一回。如果说尼尔在哪里显得更为特别，也只是在从现在起往后数的四年间，在某个男人已经接管信条但完美地将自己藏了起来的这段时间里，不管艾弗斯哪一次踏入其中、正行或逆行，尼尔跟他进行对接的次数都是最多的。艾弗斯将算法放在脚边，抱起手臂来凝视眼前的金发男人。倘若他估算得不错，这会儿的尼尔在生理意味上大概比他大上个四岁左右。对于这行来说，死在这个年纪也不算送命太早。

他们回到被组织所控制的闸门前。他透过玻璃看见逆向的尼尔退入其中。然后正向的尼尔也消失在那精巧的装置中，消失在这一刻，回到过去，回到那方战场。艾弗斯没有拦下他，只是目送他到最后。

艾弗斯也没有跟上他的脚步，而是转身离开了。

加入这场战争的人总是会落得相似的下场。他们在混乱的时间流序间彼此相识，于是他们所见到的另一人的轨迹永远是残缺的，每一段关系都无法拥有共同的起点，终末之处也会彼此错开。这一年的麦克斯米利安·萨特才刚十岁，对自己已被、或正被卷入怎样的事故完全一无所知。这一年的艾弗斯还没有成为艾弗斯，却同时已经在踏往旧日的战场了。四年后那个在过往十八年里一直活在寻常时间轨中的年轻人才会成为艾弗斯，接受训练，失去选择的余地。那时他比仍是麦克斯的麦克斯大上个四岁左右。

他没有机会目睹许多事。比如麦克斯是在何时成为尼尔的，比如尼尔真正踏上漫长逆旅的时机。他只知道截至目前为止，尼尔踏上过比他所能及的日历上的最后一天还更遥远的未来。那个小不点儿在他错过的年间变成了他所认得的尼尔，带着一点儿玩世不恭的态度，漫不经心地望向过去，在玻璃上划出鸥鸟倒飞时的轨迹。小不点儿变得比他还要高，跟他一起搭档出任务时戏弄他的方式是一次性在他耳边念叨太多理论知识，从热力学到量子力学，直到他堵住耳朵抗议“我们只需要学会使用这些门，并不需要深入了解其中的原理”。尼尔哈哈大笑，跟他说这有助于深入了解现实的本质。

“或者换一种说法，”尼尔说，“我们不是在试图理解现实，而是在试图理解自己的使命。”

艾弗斯在那时听得昏昏欲睡，等尼尔踏上不归之旅之后，他反而在临睡前想起那些乱七八糟又晦涩的理论来了。就好像现在，他将斯塔克12号抛在身后，他滞留在东欧，从文尼察晃悠到布尔诺。他没有找到过另一个拿着算法的男人，他独自待着，有时从他所知道的通讯频道中捡一点儿他能应付来的小任务做，有时他无所事事，闷在用假身份租来的房间里，对着一堆锁头乱研究。

只要不回去那方战场，只要不去接触那具尸体并辨识出其本来身份，斯塔克12号就是一个薛定谔的盒子。不去确认，不去观测，尼尔的生或死就始终是一个不被定性的变量。艾弗斯的物理学得不好，他不是理论派，在这方面的深入思考也不如真的拿了硕士学位的尼尔透彻。但反正他陷入了一个新的时间循环，他无法立即找到那个拿着另一部分算法的男人，他也无法真的改头换面就此脱身。

他继续拿着锁头打发时间。不是多么严谨的练习，但他开锁的速度的确变快了不少。

他在东欧滞留了两年，然后他去到美国。他避开一些中情局的眼目，但也没能独自寻找到一个档案已经消失的男人的下落。他回到英国，有几次他看见麦克斯，有些时候他看见尼尔。在任务现场，年轻而散漫，灰蓝的眼睛像布莱顿的海。有时尼尔会与更年轻的艾弗斯待在一起，他们合作，他们闷在一起打发掉两次相隔太短的任务之间的空档，尼尔会说一些让人哈欠连天的话。所有那些过往，平淡而无趣，即使真有什么惊心动魄的场景，也总是事关足以令人丧命的危机。

所以都是些尘埃。染血的绷带，掉落的子弹壳，让人昏昏欲睡的讲述，以及那双看向远方的眼睛。尼尔或许比谁都看得更加透彻，从往昔到未来，在艾弗斯不曾知晓的年间得到了也丢失了什么。他们所认得的都不是全部的彼此，在轨迹交叠的期限内互相留下了一些倒错的回忆。尘埃会被吹散，会比砂砾更快地从指缝间流走，唯独留下一些细小的碎屑。话语已经飘散了，回音都没留下半分，只有讲述者的影廓还存在于原处。

不过盒子没被打开，这一切也就还不到尘埃落定的阶段。

距离史塔克12号的战役过去了四年，他在海边见到尚未成为尼尔的尼尔。

男孩的手腕上圈着红色的线绳，是时还未被磨损太多，并不显得陈旧，没有褪色，没被硝烟染上洗不去的灰黑。麦克斯还不认得他，麦克斯抓着某个男人的衣角，看向他的眼神冷淡而警惕。也许是因为他看上去面生，也许只是因为他手中的枪。已经成为了艾弗斯的艾弗斯看着男孩身后的海潮，比他年长的自己同时也存在于这世界上的某一个角落。不止一个艾弗斯，也不止一个尼尔。这一个男孩还没开始学会看破这循环。

艾弗斯没有扣下扳机，无论是对谁。

他离开了。他回到自己的居所，他闭上眼，眼前还是那条红色的线绳，带着被穿在上头的圆环一起坠进不见天日的地底。不再动了，沾了灰，那是已经发生过的事，对它而言却更像是未来。他不该在这一次循环中陷得太久，他距离起点已经有多远了？他得赶回去。回到阳光下，回到荒原里，目送又一个人死于地狱，然后说服自己这一切都是稀松平常的。

他去到最近的基地，穿过闸门，重新开始逆行。

他会有意避开更加年轻的自己，因而他在这一段旅途中能见到的熟面孔也少得可怜。他知道与此同时、有另一个更年轻的艾弗斯也在以相似的轨迹折回过去。他们的道路或许没有并在一起，旅途的终点却大致是相同的。他待在封闭的暗室中，他戴上氧气面罩去外头散心，他对着墙壁上画出的不规则环形打靶。他拿着锁头打发时间。指尖摸索，针尖滑动，咔哒一声。他又解开一个谜题。更习惯于摆弄枪弹的人也能做一些精细的活儿，听理论课总会听得昏昏欲睡的人也会尝试探寻更为本质的现实。艾弗斯扔开锁头，他忽然想起那些个或顺利或糟糕的任务中跟他打配合的金发男人。走完比他更远的路再绕回原地，面上浮着浅淡的厌倦与疲惫，唯有在与活人对上视线时才会露出一个更为温善的微笑来。

一个人是从何时起知道自己的结局的？他想向尼尔求证了。他从暗室出来，日历显示他已经快要到达终点。尼尔出现在基地，尼尔看见他，露出一个略显诧异的表情。

尼尔看上去跟他记忆中差不多年轻。他已经多走过一重循环，也没能在过去未来的任何一个时间点见过更为年迈的尼尔。尼尔的神情松缓下来，重新变作一个讨喜而好看的笑。“我没想到你会这么执着。”尼尔说。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”艾弗斯问他。

“不完全知道。”尼尔说，“但你是把自己给困在时间里了。愿意这样做的人要么肩负着重要的使命，要么就是试图改变什么。”

艾弗斯在这时意识到时间的确在自己身上留下了痕迹。对于他们这行来说，就此迎来终点也不算太早。他歪了下嘴角，正面迎向尼尔若有所思的凝视。“别傻了。”艾弗斯说，“我是在验证观测之于现实的影响，毕竟我这人不是很相信命运。”

“那你验证完了吗？”尼尔问他。

“差不多。”艾弗斯说，“我发现我不是那种对搞研究这种事情很有耐心的人。”

尼尔挑了下眉毛。在一个正儿八经的理论派面前承认这点说不上丢脸，反正他们有不少共同的记忆可以佐证这点。然而尼尔没有笑他，尼尔走近他，仔细地审视着他的脸孔。时间留下的痕迹本身不至于令人哀伤，但他们在此处的重逢必然拥有更为沉重的含义。尼尔离他够近了，他一抬手就能扯掉那个挂在背包上的喜欢乱晃的吊坠。尼尔不见得能制止他。

艾弗斯侧过脸去，没有动手，也没有继续同那双眼睛对视。他会想起布莱顿的海。海潮从远处涌来，男孩的金发散在风里。不是一次多么值得纪念的会面场景。

“嘿。”然后他说，“现在你打开一道密码锁需要多长时间？”

他们去到封闭的暗室里，脸戴面罩，墙上的时钟指针在逆向旋转。在几分钟前，或几分钟后，尼尔站在闸门前问他“正向还是逆向”，艾弗斯回答说是后者。有一些因果会由此而颠倒，有一些定则并不会改变。针尖撬入旋转轴与细密的齿轮，这与他们在时间中穿行的原理很像，都是借助反向熵变的事物去追溯一切的根因、答案的本质。艾弗斯多走过一重时间循环了，他自认为已经能够窥见它的门道。

尼尔那边的锁扣弹开了，依然比他快上一秒。

“我赢了。”然后尼尔说，“真遗憾，我该跟你赌一杯酒的。”

艾弗斯在这时笑了。他知道自己一定笑得很难看，隔着氧气面罩算是一点儿聊胜于无的掩饰。不过是一次无关紧要的随手比试，他输了一把，他赢回了答案。他在笑够了之后将手中的东西砸向地面，而尼尔跨上前来，给了他一个拥抱。

尼尔什么也没问。而艾弗斯突然明白了在他开启这个时间循环之前、在他提出那个猜想的时候，尼尔望向他的那个眼神、以及回答他的那番话的真实含义。

“艾弗斯。”尼尔叫他。没有嘲笑，没有责怪，没有致谢，仅仅是轻轻地呼唤了他的名字。尼尔抱住他，手臂将他勒得很紧。他们都还戴着面罩，时间在他们周身逆向流逝，拥住他们沉默地贴合到生发钝痛的肉与骨，将他们还原为注定会消散在昔日的尘埃。这比一个吻还让人不寒而栗。

半个月以后艾弗斯回到了斯塔克12号。

这场战争留有记录，虽然很快就会被抹去大半细节，但他还是能与自己的记忆相印证，在枪林弹雨间寻找可乘之机。他想是的，他没有对着另一个算法的持有者射出那枚子弹，但他还有另一项需要完成的使命。

在沃尔科夫到达之前，他带走了那具倒在地下的尸体。目镜下全是血污，看不清脸孔。萨特的人不会提前太久找到这个死人，这次突袭的计划也不会暴露在这环上。艾弗斯在地下通道里多徘徊了一阵，挑选了一个还算合适的时机将死者搬运回地上。他将死者带进荒原深处，他们的周围满是尘土，阳光在某一刻变得格外刺眼。他将风蚀出的地陷处作为天然的墓穴，他将自己的背包放在脚边，他所持有的那部分算法待在里头，沉甸甸的。他已经感到累了，但他还要完成最后的工作。

他将死者的头盔摘了下来，熟悉的金发散乱在砂砾中。逆向子弹造成的伤口很难看，而且看上去很痛。

他在一个新的时间循环里困了八年，现在他又比尼尔大上个四岁左右了。从某种意义上而言，他们之间的差距回到了原位。现在薛定谔的盒子打开了，论证结束了。艾弗斯坐在尘土间，长出了一口气。随后他重新站起身，把背包丢入坑穴，并埋葬了那具尸体。

从逆行之人的视角看去，太阳永远不会西沉，但晨时也会变作黄昏。他在那儿休息到天色转暗，晨星还未浮现而出，他在暗淡的天色下踉跄站起，独自走向了更远的尽头。很久很久以前，人迹尚未撕裂他脚下的土地，走兽四处徘徊，河床还未干涸。倘若一直这样追溯下去，有将一日，他们的肉与骨所化为的尘埃会混入河流，被带往远方，四散在这茫茫天地间。

山谷里传出了一声枪响，在黎明时分。


End file.
